Wiki Rules
Before you start contributing the Wikia please take your time and read these important rules below to make sure you know how to be part of this Wikia in a friendly manner as possible. List of Rules Writing Comments Please make sure Comments are properly structured and relevant. Keep away from unnecessary 'Filler'. An example of Filler is: "'''Bill Badger is cool, btw typing this on my IPhone 8'"'' Make sure your comments are 100% structured as possible. People do not want to see comments writing like this way (example only): "I luve ruopert. Best beer inte woorld" These kinds of writing can be very difficult to read. Not all people can read these kinds of writing so please try to write properly or else they are considered as spamming. Also, Comments are for expressing yourselves, you need to say so much more than "Rupert is cool" for a friendly civilized public debate to start. And try to avoid the cliched and repeated way to write "First" or "First Comment" if your the lucky user to write the first comment to a page or blog. On this Wikia, it's OK to use "mild language" but try to avoid Strong Language as possible on the comment section. Avoid abbreviations, slangs or other ways to write them. Admins on this Wikia have the right to censor them, but if you keep repeating the same bad words then they will be considered as spamming and be removed. * No Perverted Comments. '''Honestly if you have a perverted mind please leave it to yourself. People can find them disgusting, disturbing and uninteresting so avoid them as well too. Admins have the right to remove them completely from avoiding inappropriate content. Remember this is a site where we don't want to offend anyone and if you can't help it and can't obeying this rule then leave this Wikia immediately, right now. ' The very same can be said to '''Morbid' thoughts. 'Don't write anything that is considered "dark" because that could frighten the readers and editors. ' ''' Comments like these won`t result in punishment, but '''WILL be removed from the site. *'No Vandalizing anything' Vandalizing is when a User types gibberish like "uosbjdhsdksdjhgf" into a Page, makes a Page filled with Spam/profanity, but the worst one you can possibly do is vandalizing a User Page. Vandalizing a User Page will net you an infinite block regardless of the consequences. Even if you don`t type profanity, it will still be dealt with. *'No spamming anywhere' Spam is commonly known on the internet, but some Users need to be reminded. Spam is when you type something like "oisdjpadkso;ilsdj" or you type useless filler like, "I love french toast" in a repetitive manner. Or repeating delivering links to unknown sites nobody cares for. * Do NOT give away personal information Giving away personal information's such as your cellphone number, home address or specific location is forbidden to type in your profile or comments here. As we don't want anything complicated or bad thing happen to you since there could be users who could use your information's in a bad manner. If we would ever open a competition then there might be a chance but be careful of not giving away any info's about your locations. Creating *'No Fanon content.' Fanon content is when you make your own idea out of Rupert. Example: "Pody Pig tries out Coca Cola and finds himself in space" this generally annoys most users, and can deter away from the actual editing experience. If you really want to share your idea with others, may we suggest you either make a Fanon Wiki of your own, or join one already there. It's also allowed to place your own Rupert idea's and stories on your OWN personal profile aswell. Do NOT put Fan-art pictures on the main pages since they are strictly considered as fictitious/non-canon, only pictures that are related to the books or show itself. However you can put Fan-art pictures on the comment-section but make sure they do NOT contain these following things: Strong language, Frightening/Gory/Extremely Violent images, Pornography or Drug materials, these are strictly forbidden here since we want this Wikia to be appropriate for anyone and they might get deleted. It "is" OK for you to put a Fan-art picture only for your own profile, we can permit that but follow the rule above *'Blogs must be worth creating' Blogs are a fun way to update everyone on what you are doing, however it does not generate discussion by simply typing "Hi, I like Rupert" or something along the lines of that. When you do that, you render all the comments you were hoping for obsolete. When making Blogs, try to be extensive. Instead of simply saying " I like Rupert, and I like this Wiki" give us all a post that is at least a paragraph long. For example, instead of that you could say "I joined this Wiki because I really like Rupert" THEN that gives you the opportunity to expand upon what you like about it, and how you discovered it. If you are announcing yourself on the Wiki, make it as approachable as possible. Edits *'Do NOT make useless Categories' Refrain from making categories like "Slim Characters", "Fat Characters" and such. Before you create a new categorie, please contact an admin if the categorie you want to create is something that is usefull for the wiki, and check if it there isn't already a category that exists and means the same as you want to create. We don't want double categories. [[Rupert Wikia: Categories|'See also the list of Categories']].' Then you know what cetegories do excist on this Wiki and what you can use. *'Do NOT make your edits one-sided Never edit a Page and give your opinions or beliefs if none of it is true. Typing "'''The Professor is the best character'"'' in your Edit is just your opinion, and is not factual. * No Unrelated Material Do NOT put materials that are unrelated to Rupert. An example only: if you put pictures of "Spongebob Squarepants" on the main pages they will be removed and you might get a warning. Though we can permit cameos on this Wiki. If you really somehow might find a brief cameo of a certain character from the show then it is alright but make sure it contains a certain character from the books. But before you post it, leave a message to an Admin with your picture to ask if the picture/scene you found is alright and we'll confirm to you if it's approved. * Do NOT attempt to do "Sockpuppeting"! What is Sockpuppeting? Sockpuppeting is when a user takes advantage of creating a new e-mail and creating a new user just so it can keep messing around the Wikia's. Even though as much as you want to keep messing around, no matter what it will still be dealt with. How can I become an admin? So you want to be an admin? Here's how you do: As a new rule and opportunity to become an admin for this Wikia, you will need to at least make more than 1500 edits if you want to become an admin. Of course they need to be 100% clear to the main source of what this Wikia is all about. Remember also that as an admin you need to obey the same rules as every other users must follow. It might give you more power but be sure to inform in case to other admins for your next idea if you want to make a brief change such as the theme of the Wikia. Category:Rupert Wikia